Embodiments of the invention relate generally to engines. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for controlling emissions of an engine.
Improving fuel efficiency while meeting emission regulations is an ongoing effort in the design of internal combustion engines, for example, diesel engines. Typically, manufacturers make efforts to develop engines that meet the emission regulations throughout the useful life of the engines. Currently, in order to meet the emission regulations, an engine is developed with a margin to allow for the deterioration of the emissions throughout the useful life of the engine. For example, at the beginning of the useful life of the engine (e.g., when the engine is manufactured), the engine is configured to produce emissions at a much lower level than specified in the emission regulations. Such designs allow the emissions of the engine to deteriorate till the end of the useful life of the engine, so that the engine's emissions at the end of the useful life also meet the emission regulations. However, designing a new engine with such low emission levels in order to account for the end of the useful life emissions' deterioration is generally accompanied by increased fuel consumption.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system that aids in lowering the fuel consumption of the engine while meeting the emission regulations during the useful life of the engine.